Tales From The CulDeSac
by GhostHelwig
Summary: Plotless, slashy smut. If that doesn't appeal to you, please don't read this. Rated M for a very good reason. Chapter 8 up now!
1. Ch 1 In Rolf's House

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy.  Rated R for now, and if any chapter becomes too racy for that rating, I will let you know where to find it.  The episode abused in this chapter is "Rambling Ed".

Thank you to darthelwig for inspiring me to try my hand at smut, as well as inadvertently giving me the idea to use episodes as mini-"plots" for each chapter.  To read the story that inspired this, try "A Shard of Memory" by darthelwig, found on ff.net and aff.net.

Author's Note – To all my usual readers, this is just a smut story.  Hope this offends no one.

Anyway, enjoy.  Peace, all.

Tales From The Cul-De-Sac

Chapter One- In Rolf's House

by Ghost Helwig

     If they hadn't tried to get Ed away from Sarah, it probably never would've happened.

     But they had, and so Eddy and Double D found themselves alone in Rolf's room, sleeping in Rolf's bed.  Rolf had opened the door and looked in on them once, but now they were alone again.

     Eddy was wide awake.  He _couldn't _sleep, because one part of his body in particular just would not quiet.

     And he couldn't even take care of it, not with Sockhead sleeping right beside him.

     He shot a surreptitious glance at Double D.  His best friend was turned on his side, facing away from him.  All Eddy could see of him was his outline, the tender curves of his body under the thin sheet bringing saliva into Eddy's mouth.

     Now he knew he was out of it.  Drooling over a friend - drooling over Double D! – _had_ to mean he was far gone...

     But he couldn't stop staring at Double D's butt, and without realizing it his hand was sliding into his own shorts.  Slowly, he began to stroke himself, still staring at Double D's shadowy, sleeping form.

     Despite himself, he couldn't help imagining what it would be like to slide his hands over that perfect butt, maybe kiss a wet path down that slender back.  He was getting harder just thinking about it.

     He drifted closer to Double D, and the slight dip he made in the mattress made Double D roll even closer.  Soon Double D was leaning against him, practically on top of him; and somehow he was still sleeping.

     God, Eddy could _smell_ him, a sweet scent made up of equal parts soap and sweat.  And he could _feel_ Double D's body all against his – without thinking it through the hand in his pants began to move faster.

     And only then did he realize that his hand was bumping Double D's leg at the end of each pump.

     He stopped everything, including breathing.  If Double D had felt that, there was no way he could explain it away...

     Double D's leg suddenly moved against his, his leg bumping Eddy's swollen-

     Eddy had to bite his lip to hold back a moan.

     And Double D moved again.  And again.  His restless shifting was making him pleasurably hit every sensitive nerve in Eddy's body.

     Knowing it was dangerous and no longer caring, when Double D's leg rubbed him again Eddy thrust upwards, the sensation causing him to come in his fist with a small moan.  His seed spilled over his hand, leaving creamy, wet stickiness all over him.

     Eddy sank down into the bed, breathing hard and shakily.  He hadn't realized Double D's head was so close to his until he felt hot lips brush his ear.  He froze.  Breath seared his skin for a moment, and then a sleepy, sensual voice whispered in his ear.

     "I hope you can sleep now, Eddy."


	2. Ch 2 Christmas Comes Early

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy.  Still Rated R.  The episode abused this time around is "Fa–La–La–La–Ed".

Thanks, once more, to darthelwig, for the inspiration.

Author's Note – The episodes used in this story will not necessarily come (no pun intended) in the order in which they aired.  I apologize to anyone this may confuse.

Anyway, enjoy.  Peace, all.

Tales From The Cul-De-Sac

Chapter Two – Christmas Cums Early

by Ghost Helwig

     Eddy had run out of the house to begin planning his latest scam, leaving Ed and Double D in the bedroom of Double D's parents.  Ed had finally cornered Double D against a wall, the out-of-season mistletoe still held above their heads.

     Double D knew Ed wouldn't be satisfied until he got his kiss.  Tilting his head up, he decided to just let it happen – once Ed got what he wanted, they could get on with their lives.

     Ed leaned down to him and pressed their lips together.  To Double D's surprise, Ed's kiss felt quite... nice; it made warmth uncoil within his stomach.

     Unconsciously, he pressed his hips upwards, needing contact – and he got another surprise when he felt himself hardening.  He moaned into Ed's suddenly open mouth, and moaned again when Ed's questing tongue brushed his.

     His artless moans made Ed pull him up and into his arms.  Soon they were kissing madly, hungrily-

     And then Ed's knee began massaging his groin.

     Double D had no idea if Ed meant to do it or not, but he didn't care – all he knew was that it felt very, very good.

     Suspended in Ed's arms, Ed's slowly moving leg controlling his pleasure, Double D felt freer than he ever had.  He tried to rock with Ed's slow circles, but Ed wouldn't let him – he was at Ed's mercy.

     Ed's knee began to move more quickly, and Double D's body undulated as much as Ed's firm grip would allow.  He was getting so close, so terribly close-

     Ed's lips suddenly moved from Double D's lips to his neck.  When he nipped one sensitive shoulder Double D jerked against him in the throes of an uncontrollable orgasm.

     He rode out the pleasure, too distracted to even care that he was now sticky and filthy.

     And soon enough he wasn't quite so filthy, because Ed dropped to his knees, pulled Double D's pants down his hips, and began licking him clean.

     Every flick of his tongue made Double D's breath catch and his spine arch.  By the time he was done Double D was panting and half-hard once again.

     Ed stood and lowered Double D out of his arms completely.  He licked his lips, and Double D was fully ready for another go.

     But Ed just smiled at him, sweetly.

     "Merry Christmas, Double D!" he crowed happily.

     Then he bounded out of the room, grinning and laughing.


	3. Ch 3 Making Your Own Bed

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy.  Once more, this is rated R.  The episode abused in this chapter is "Momma's Little Ed".

Special thanks, again, to darthelwig, whose proficiency with smut inspired this story.

Also, special thanks to Mysticlynx, without whom Double D would not have an eye color.  I told you I was taking your opinion into account, my friend, and I meant it.  'lol'

Anyway, enjoy.  Peace, all.

Tales From The Cul-De-Sac

Chapter 3- Making Your Own Bed

     It was Eddy's fault that Double D was lying in his bed, so he supposed it was only fitting that he take advantage of the situation he'd created when an opportunity showed itself.

     After all, it wasn't he who suggested a foot massage.  Double D wanted one.  And what Double D wanted Eddy would provide.

     He took Double D's foot between his palms and began to knead.  Immediately he heard Double D sigh, and suddenly Eddy wondered if perhaps Double D's obsession with socks stemmed from having extremely sensitive feet.

     He removed one hand just to run a finger gently down the arch of Double D's foot.  Double D jerked and trembled, and Eddy smiled.  Definitely sensitive feet.

     With a wicked grin Eddy leaned down and sucked Double D's big toe into the heated cavern of his mouth.

     Double D arched up, his hands clenching in the sheet beneath him.  Thoroughly enjoying the reaction, Eddy began to hum, the sensation of his vibrating mouth sending shivers through Double D's sensitized flesh.

     Eddy moved on, sucking Double D's other toes, and when Double D was just a quivering mass before him he began treating Double D's other foot to the same generous treatment.  Only too soon Double D was moaning his name, begging for more with every wrenching moan.

     Eddy was more than happy to oblige him.

     Still sucking on one of Double D's toes, Eddy reached under the covers and began lightly fingering his friend where it counted the most.

     Soon enough Double D was gasping and writhing, and his brilliant emerald eyes were pleading with Eddy for a release.  Unwilling and unable to deny that wanton look, Eddy left off his ministrations and climbed on the bed.

     Within moments they were naked, lubed, and ready.  He thrust inside Double D and rode him hard, relishing the half-choked cries and incoherent moans that echoed up at him.

     They came together, loudly, messily.  Afterwards, Eddy collapsed nearly on top of Double D, too exhausted to move.

     They lay together for a while, simply recuperating.  When he thought he could speak without sounding horribly disjointed, he whispered in Double D's ear.

     "Maybe it won't be so bad having you here after all, Sockhead."

     The sound of Double D's low, soft laughter carried him into sleep.


	4. Ch 4 The Hanging Garden

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy. I am simply one _very_ sick individual. Rated R for slashy sexual situations – but I'm betting you already knew that. The episode abused this time is "Hand-Me-Down Ed", the one with the mysterious boomerang (or as Ed calls it, "boomer-jigger").

The title of this chapter was taken from a song of the same name by The Cure. I used it because it fit, though the song doesn't really...

Enjoy. Peace, all.

Tales From The Cul-De-Sac

Chapter Four – The Hanging Garden

by Ghost Helwig

Kevin never did discover why they were doing it, but he never cared.

All he knew and all he cared to know was that Ed, Double D, and Eddy were dangling from a tree-

And Double D was naked.

His body reacted instantly to that sight, so long desired and so long denied. He hid behind a nearby tree and stared unashamedly around it at the pale form just hanging there, the most desirable fruit imaginable.

He reached into his pants and began caressing himself, imaging Double D's fingers were the ones slowly stroking him...

And was nearly jerked out of his fantasy (and out of his own skin) when someone else's fingers joined his own.

His first instinct was to pull away, to punch this intruder in the jaw. But then he was gently squeezed between those talented fingers, and he let his own hand drop out of his pants with a small sigh.

He kept staring at Double D as the stranger's hand pleasured him, and in his mind that stranger was no stranger at all.

He watched sweat trail down Double D's exposed flesh, letting himself be pumped and pleasured as he let his mind roam free...

He licked sweat off his lips, imaging licking it off Double D... And the hand working him, that was Double D's, too... And when a mouth wrapped around him, it was Double D's mouth, and he released inside it with a groan.

Once he'd calmed he pulled out of that wet mouth, not bothering to look down at the person who'd been pleasuring him. He didn't want to know the truth – his fantasy suited him just fine.

So he walked away, going home to clean off.

And Rolf stood up, not bothering to brush off the dirty knees of his pants.

When Rolf passed another tree he saw Jonny behind it, his hands also in his pants. Plank was propped up against the tree, almost like he was watching the boy as the boy watched the naked Edd...

"Hello, Jonny-wood-boy," he muttered, but Jonny didn't even notice him. So Rolf continued on to his house, wanting to spend some time with his animals. After all, it was about time he saw to his own pleasure...


	5. Ch 5 Debts Paid

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy.  Rated R for sexual situations and explicit slash.  The episode abused?  "Thick As An Ed", the one where Ed and Double D fight over Ed's stinky jacket.  ("Stinky hat!"  "Odiferous curd coat!"  "Stinky hat!")

Author's Note – I am an idiot (and no, that's not the 'note').  I forgot to say in the last chapter's notes (though perhaps it's best that I did, since that would've given it away) that the Jonny/Plank reference was inspired by darthelwig and her story "A Shard Of Memory", found on fanfiction.net & adultfanfiction.net.  The version on aff.n has a higher rating but a second chapter – only read it if you're of age, okay?

I have no idea why I'm writing this story...  Ah, well.  Enjoy.  Peace, all.

Tales From The Cul-De-Sac

Chapter Five – Debts Paid

by Ghost Helwig

     Eddy had told him in no uncertain terms: "You owe me."  But it wasn't until that night that Double D decided how exactly he wanted to pay him back for all his earlier troubles.

     He cornered Eddy in his room after dinner, having waited patiently on Eddy's bed the whole time.  When Eddy walked in, Double D was sitting on his bed, smiling sunnily.

     Before Eddy could speak, Double D purred, "I've come to give you what you're owed, Eddy."

     Perplexed but intrigued, Eddy sat beside him, looking curiously at him.  With another whimsical little smile, Double D pushed him back on the mattress.

     Flushing slightly, Double D's fingers deftly undid his shorts.

     The sight that greeted him when he pulled Eddy's shorts down gave him more confidence.  Eddy was already ready for him...

     Suddenly overcome, Double D leaned down and buried his face in Eddy's lap.

     Eddy was instantly writhing, trying not to buck up into Double D's mouth.  He'd never thought he'd see the day his best friend did... _that_... to him.

     But he'd imagined it.  Many, many times.

     But the reality far exceeded anything his imagination could've created.

     His hands groped, trying to find purchase, to find something to anchor him.  What he found was Double D's hat-

     Which, in the throes of his passion, he accidentally pulled off.

     Long dark hair, smooth as silk, spilled out onto his thighs.  And it was that sleek, feather-light touch combined with the hot-wet heat all around him that brought him over the edge.

     He arched up, Double D's hands on his hips the only things keeping him from choking his best friend with his unbridled need.

     Finally, finally, he fell back, his breath hitching in his throat on every other inhalation.  Double D sat up, swallowing shyly and wiping his mouth with a handkerchief he'd pulled from his pocket.

     When he could find the energy to do so, Eddy reached up and pulled Double D down beside him.  Smiling at the crimson flush of embarrassment on Double D's cheeks, Eddy gave in to his sentimentality, and planted a tiny kiss on Double D's nose.

     "Y'know," he murmured, "I was just gonna ask you to clean my room."

     Double D's scarlet blush, impossibly, deepened.


	6. Ch 6 Sleep Through This

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy. Rated R for sexual situations, including slash. Don't say you weren't warned.

The episode abused this time is "Scrambled Ed", the one where Edd is exhausted so naturally everyone wants a piece of him... -discreet cough- Yes, I know I could've phrased that better...

Well anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

Tales From The Cul-De-Sac

Chapter Six – Sleep Through _This_

by Ghost Helwig

He was tired – that was all. But Sarah and Jimmy would not let him alone. Poking and prodding... all while he was trying to slip into a nice dream... one that involved him, Ed, and Eddy, as well as one large, vibrating bed and a bowl of chocolate syrup...

The evidence of his fantasy was becoming very noticeable, finally quieting Sarah and Jimmy when they saw it. Maybe now he would be allowed to sleep, nestled in the warm comfort of Sarah's surprisingly soft bed...

He could hear them whispering fervently back and forth, but that hardly mattered – if he could sleep through Ed's bullhorn snoring, he could sleep through their heated murmurs...

But he could not sleep through _that_ – a hand wrapped around him in a most intimate area. His eyes shot open, but then Sarah was covering them with her small, hot hands. It was Jimmy touching him, then...

"If the patient doesn't stay still, the surgery could go badly," Sarah whispered directly in his ear, a hint of a threat beneath her bland words. He should've known that was how Sarah would like it – with her in absolute, total power, lording her control, a dominatrix in the making.

He smiled, and nodded beneath her hand to let her know her real message had been received. He wouldn't move, speak, or look without permission. He could do this her way...

The hand that had been lightly stroking him was suddenly gone, and before he could inwardly bemoan its absence a hot-wet mouth had engulfed him. He wanted to cry out - it took all his control not to. If that was Jimmy wrapped around him – and he suspected it was – the young boy was harboring _quite_ an interesting talent...

That mouth, that tongue – he was being driven mad. And he didn't dare move, or moan, or do anything to release the pressure building inside him...

A delicate nip of the teeth, and he let out his breath in a sharp hiss. He couldn't do this anymore – time to beg. But before he could open his mouth, he heard Sarah speak.

"You can – ah – look, now."

So he opened his eyes, and the sight that greeted him made his breath hitch.

Jimmy was, indeed, going down on him, kneeling in front of him, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. Sarah sat beside him on the bed, legs splayed wide, one hand underneath Jimmy's hips, obviously jerking him off, while the other nestled between her own legs, fingering herself through her clothes...

With a small moan Double D erupted down Jimmy's waiting throat.

And his cry prompted a chain reaction – Jimmy groaned and jerked with release, while Sarah gave a small scream and fell back on the bed.

It was a while before Sarah and Jimmy caught their breaths, and in the time it took for them to do so, Double D had fallen back asleep.


	7. Ch 7 The Puppy

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy.  Of course.  Rated R for sexual situations and slash.  Of course.  I am going to hell for this.  Of course.  'lol'

The episode abused here is "To Sir With Ed", the one where Nazz shows up to Eddy's house unexpectedly and the Eds assume she's there for a date with Eddy – and yes, despite the description this chapter still has slash.  Curious?  Then read on...

This chapter is dedicated to Mysticlynx, who requested I use this...  I hope you like it, sweets.

Peace, all.

Tales From The Cul-De-Sac

Chapter Seven – The Puppy

by Ghost Helwig

     Double D was on the phone with Eddy.  That wasn't new, but it annoyed Ed anyway.  He finally had Double D alone, and Eddy had to call...

     It was fine, though; he could bring Double D's attention back to him.  That wouldn't be hard at all.

     Well, if the plan went right, it would be...

     So, still in the puppy persona he'd adopted to try to lure Double D into a kinky role-playing session with him as student and Double D as teacher (it was odd to Ed how often his attempts to garner some sort of sexual reaction from his friends only elicited confusion – perhaps he was too subtle?), he padded over to Double D and began humping his leg.

     Placing his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone (ever the polite one), Double D said in a strained voice, "please let go of my leg, Ed."  But beyond that predictable reaction Ed noticed something else – Double D was aroused.  Ed was too close to him to miss it.

     Success!

     So Ed didn't stop – instead, once Double D was off the phone Ed ignored his hoarse whisper of "Eddy said – there's a snake-" and pulled him down to the floor.  Once he had Double D beneath him he kept pumping his hips, pushing into Double D's hips with helpless, artless moans.

     And he wasn't the only one hopelessly moaning.  Double D's voice echoed sensually in his ears, arousing him further.

     He never knew how he managed to slither both of them out of their clothes, but very soon they were naked and pressed wetly together, Ed still pumping his hips.  He couldn't think of what he could do to make this feel any better than it already did-

     But Double D obviously could.  He reached between them, steadying Ed with his hands and wringing pleasured groans from Ed's mouth-

      And then he impaled himself on Ed.

     Ed couldn't think or breathe or even cry out his pleasure.  But he kept rocking his hips, each thrust and roll dragging cries from Double D's slender, convulsing throat-

     They came together, moaning and grasping and finally finding each other's mouths for deep, hot kisses.  Slowly Ed realized that he was bearing Double D down into the floor, and he pulled away with a small sigh.  Double D stared up at him, eyes glorious and large and very bright.

     "We need... snake... there's a snake at Eddy's house."  The usually verbose Double D's near loss of coherent words amused Ed, and as he and Double D quickly redid their bug-catching costumes for the snake they were now after he thought of all the ways he could reduce Double D to such a wordless state later on...  Maybe using his lips on his chest, or his stomach, or even lower...

     When Double D pulled his suspenders up, Ed walked over and fell to his knees before him.  The snake could wait a little while longer.  He was a 'growing' puppy, after all, and puppies needed to eat...


	8. Ch 8 First Aid

Disclaimer - I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy. Rated M for sexual situations, Eddy's foul tongue,and the fact that I lay no claim to this being anything more than a smut story. The episode abused in this chapter is the Valentine's Day episode, "Hanky Panky Hullabaloo".

Once more, special thanks be to darthelwig, for inspiring this whole series.

Also, this is a very, _very, **very**_ late birthday present for Rayeli, who is a wonderful person and an even more wonderful friend. She requested this episode be used, and without her I never would've thought of it. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others, and if it came out a little on the sweet side, well... I hope no one minds. ('grin')

I hope you enjoy where I took your idea, my friend. And I'm sorry it took so long to get written – I just really wanted to get it _right_. Happy very late Birthday!

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

- ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! -

Tales From The Cul-De-Sac

Chapter Eight – First Aid

by Ghost Helwig

- ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! -

Ed was leaning down towards him. _Damn_ Double D and his _big, stupid **mouth**_, basically commanding the impressionable Ed to give him mouth-to-mouth – Eddy _did **not**_ need Ed's mouth on his, no way, no thank you!

But too late, because Ed's lips were descending to his and-

Oh, well, _fuck_.

This was wrong. Wrong on so many, many levels. Ed's lips should not feel so _warm_, and so _soft_, and at the very edge of his hearing there was the unmistakable sound of Double D's quiet chuckling...

They were in _school_, for fuck's sake! But Ed was still _kissing_ him, in that delectable way he had, kissing but not _really_, and Eddy was starting to forget why school mattered so damn much... Wasn't he the rebel, anyway? The rebel _leader_, no less. Oh yes, he led them, led the others, that was him all right...

But _God_, could Ed _kiss_.

When Ed made to pull away, Eddy yanked him back down. _Fuck_ school and _fuck_ the rules and _dammit_, now he wanted Ed to fuck _him_...

Which Ed - no fool, now, not about this – seemed to be quickly on his way to doing.

As Ed's fingers teased him, stroked up underneath his shirt, he could hear someone panting, someone whose breath was obviously hissing through the gap between his teeth. Eddy smiled inwardly. Victory was sweet, even when no one had any idea you thought you were winning...

He was making less and less sense, now, but Ed was _on_ him, and grinding him down into the floor, and if their clothes weren't removed soon Eddy would _rip them **off**_. They weren't doing him any good now, anyway.

Annoying, bothersome things, clothes. Kinda like his brain, that wouldn't just _shut the fuck up and let him enjoy the moment_. Annoying, bothersome thing.

Ed's hands were rough, skating over his skin, and somehow they'd both gotten naked but Eddy had absolutely no memory of how. Not that it mattered, with Ed bent over him, funny angle, that, but Ed was bent over him, kissing him-

Only now he was surrounded by a tight, wet heat, and he couldn't figure out how that was possible.

When Ed pulled back a bit to catch his breath, Eddy's blurry eyes traveled down his own body, saw a dark head bobbing slightly in his lap. Oh. Edd. With his hat off, his hair down. Going down on him.

And then, Double D moved, and Ed moved, and Eddy felt something join him in the slick warmth of Double D's sweet mouth.

Very carefully, Ed bent forward and kissed him again. Lucky he was so tall, he made up for Eddy's lack - and even in his own mind Eddy was vaguely annoyed with himself for acknowledging his own, ah, '_shortcomings_'. So what if he wasn't tall, wasn't a damn _giant_ like Ed was...

Oh, _wow_. Whatever Double D had just done with his tongue felt even better when he was pressed up against Ed in that small, burning cavern. And soon enough Eddy was crying out, losing himself, fully expecting Ed to get lost, too...

Only he didn't.

Eddy came to with Double D placing slow, open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder, and Ed fingering him, getting him wet with the lube Eddy's own body had so thoughtfully provided. How odd, to have your own slickness used to prepare you. How like a woman's body, really. How wonderful. How nice...

The calm euphoria his ecstasy had placed him in was abruptly broken, as Ed pushed hard into him. Then it was all tight-hot-_heat­_ – so much _heat_ - _and Ed's hard muscle and soft skin and tough bones pushing at him, and Double D's sweet voice whisper-quiet in his ear, saying nothing but _meaning_ everything_...

For all the gentleness he showed his friends, in this – as in everything else that allowed Ed to lose control – he was not gentle, not really. But Eddy didn't want him to be. If he wanted a slow, hard ride, he'd let Double D do him – that was always accompanied by tender kisses raining on his neck, a gentle voice crying out softly in his ear, the whisper of skin sliding smoothly along skin...

Ed was harsher, rough, less refined. Animalistic in a way Eddy could appreciate. Like right then, as he thrust in and out so hard Eddy practically saw stars, he knew he'd be sore in the morning but that hardly seemed to matter when it felt as good as this...

One last, rough thrust that made Eddy slide a couple of inches forward on the floor (and how that _hurt_, tile-burn was almost _worse_ than rug-burn), and then Ed was biting down hard on his shoulder and driving him down into the ground and releasing his pleasure with a muffled scream that Eddy could feel inside his own chest...

When Ed pulled out, Eddy thought it must be over, must certainly be over, which was almost kind of sad. But then Double D was bent over him, smiling down at him, kissing him and gently thrusting their hips together. Eddy nearly sighed in contentment. He knew what was, for lack of a better term, '_coming_'.

And sure enough, after more long, slow kisses – this time on his half-open, inviting lips - Double D slid inside him, and Ed's tongue – _where had Ed come from, so quickly? And without Eddy even seeing him?_ – slid inside his mouth as his lips began to devour Eddy's, and suddenly Eddy felt that they were coming home; finding their rest inside him, within the comforts of his body.

Which was ludicrous. Lust must be addling his brain.

But as Double D began to slowly rock his hips, and Ed's tongue began a slow exploration of Eddy's mouth, Eddy hoped that if this were him going crazy, he stayed insane.

After all, there were worse things than going pleasure-mad-

And if Eddy had still had the ability to think, he could've named quite a few.

Like being alone, without. But that... didn't seem to be much of a problem anymore.

And as Ed continued to kiss him deeply, almost as deeply as Double D reached inside him with his long, excruciatingly slow thrusts, the back of Eddy's mind (the only part of him available for thinking at the moment) doubted it ever would be again.


End file.
